Aura Pretty Cure!
Aura Pretty Cure! '(オーラプリキュア！''Oura Purikyua!) is a Pretty cure Fanseries created by CureHydra. The series revolves around the themes Friendship, Romance, and a little bit of singing. Plot * [[Aura Precure! Episodes|'''Aura Precure! Episodes]] When The Grief Eaters, monsters that are created from negative emotions, invaded the city of Purari, a girl named Ai Kujira gains Pretty Cure powers from her mother, the Queen of Illumine Castle. Ai is sent to Purari City to fight Grief Eaters and gain Aura Gems, which when enough are collected, the Heartache Organization, who created the Grief Eaters, can be stopped once and for all. Ai was also sent on another mission when she begins to attend Shimeko Junior High- to find young girls to become Pretty Cure: with courage, bravery, and passion. But how can a girl who's as cold as ice complete such a task? Characters Pretty Cures Kujira, Ai/Cure Bliss '(くじらあい, ''Kujira Ai''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ai_(given_name)) ''Voiced By: Miyuki Sawashirohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyuki_Sawashiro Ai, also known as the 'Ice Queen' by classmates in school, is the first to gain her powers as a Pretty Cure, given to her by her mother, Queen Yuuga. Ai's a capable, strong girl, known as a hero (when she's in her Precure form) to fellow civilians of Purari. Her mission is to collect girls to become Pretty Cure with her, and to defeat The Heartache Organization, but due to her harsh, cold personality, no one dares approach her, while she can't approach people, herself. She comes from Illumine Castle, and is the second daughter of Queen Yuuga, next in line to become princess. While she herself can stand up for others who she claims, 'are in her way', she's just very awkward, having a hard time opening up to people. Her alter ego is '''Cure Bliss and her theme colors are white and pastel yellow. Enomoto, Kotori/Cure Energy '(榎本小鳥, ''Enomoto Kotori) Voiced by: ''Takahashi Aihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ai_Takahashi Kotori is a 15-year old girl who attends Shimeko Junior High (しめこ中学校, ''Shimeko Chūgakkō), and is the second to gain her Pretty Cure powers. She's known as the out-going tomboy by many, and belongs in the soccer club, often playing soccer matches with most of her boy classmates. She very tease-ful and humorous, also being known as a class clown. She genuinely enjoys things like sports, boxing matches, and boyish clothes. She's very open with what she likes, and enjoys the company of people. She's an easy person to get along with, ending up having many friends surrounding her. She loves to talk to people who don't seem to fit in, and stands up for people who are in trouble. While she's seen as a nice person, she's actually really insecure about herself whenever someone makes fun of her, even if she looks like she's fine. Kotori's also really wimpy when it comes to emotions and feelings. Her alter ego is '''Cure Energy and her theme color is emerald green. Kita, Sayuri/Cure Balance '(北さゆり, ''Kita Sayuri) ''Voiced by: ''Eir Aoihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eir_Aoi Sayuri is a 14-year old actor and singer who attends Shimeko Junior High, and gains her Pretty Cure powers last (but is the 3rd one to join the team). Even for her age, she looks and acts maturely. She has a motherly or caring presence, and is usually a peace maker. She's a very kind person when being shown on TV, and her catchphrase is, ''"It's always sunny behind the clouds!" Though, like most idols, Sayuri has a different personality from when she's off TV or not in public. She's actually very hot tempered and impatient, is one to judge easily without giving any thought, and complains about most of the things she has to 'deal' with. She has a hard time warning up to the precure team once they see her true colors, but after a while of talking to them, she eventually comes to like them and joins. Her alter ego is '''Cure Balance '''and her theme colors are silver and black. 'Saitō, Reina /Cure Hope '(嗟塔麗奈, ''Saitou Reina) ''Voiced by: ''Himika Akaneyahttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=121837 Reina is one of Kotori's former friends, and is in the same class with her. She's a hopeless romantic who enjoys watching sappy movies and reading shoujo manga. She's nicknamed the 'Match-Maker' by most of her classmates, because she can easily get two people together in a good way. Kotori and Reina were really good friends at one point, but when Kotori made a joke about her, Reina slowly started to avoid her, and even got in a fight about it which canceled their friendship for a while in the middle of the series. It was unknown to the people she knew, but she gained her pretty cure powers 3rd when she obtained 'Aura Mist' from one of the mascots, Elli, who saw a large aura surrounding her. Reina didn't join the pretty cure team at first, as she found out that Cure Energy was her ex-friend when she saw her transform back to her human form. But after talking to her and the team, she joins them. Her alter ego is '''Cure Hope '''and her theme color is light pink. Mascots Two mascots came along with Ai to earth, Puri and Kuro, while another went down by himself- Elli. '''Puri (プリ, Puri) Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daisuke_Namikawa Puri is Kotori's mascot. He's a shy, skittish green fox. He accidentally crashes into Kotori's face when he was running away from a group of Grief Eaters. He has a habit of ending his sentences with 'puru', and is pretty fond of being with Kotori. He can transform in a 15-year old boy named Kouta, and he attends Shimeko along with the rest of the team. Kuro '(黒, ''Kuro) Voiced by: Ryoko Shintanihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ry%C5%8Dko_Shintani Kuro is Sayuri's mascot. She's a hyper, happy silver and black animal with floppy ears, resembling a bunny. She hums a lot and hangs around Puri often. Ai introduces Kuro to Sayuri when they tell her about pretty cure. Due to their opposite personalities, they didn't get along as Sayuri was being hot-tempered at the time. Kuro can transform into a 15-year old girl, and calls herself Kuroko, and is in the same class as Kouta (Puri). 'Elli '(栄利 Ellie) Voiced By: Hiro Shimonohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiro_Shimono Elli is Reina's mascot. He came down to earth on his own, without telling anyone from Ilumine Castle. He's a confident, sassy white cat with a pink scarf, who has pretty lame jokes. He notices the large aura Reina gives off when she's around people, and makes her into a Pretty Cure by giving her Aura Mist. Elli can transform into a 16-year old boy named Eri, and attends the high school bracket of Shimeko. Villains 'Hitori Watashi '(一人私, Hitori Watashi) Voiced by: Mamoru Miyanohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mamoru_Miyano Hitori is one who summons Grief Eaters under the Heartache organization. To put it simply, he is a cunning, rude, nasty teenage boy. He barely works with any of the other members of Heartache, and does things alone. Out of all the members, he seems to stand as the strongest. When he finds out who the pretty cure identities are, he disguises himself with a human form and enrolls into Shimeko Junior High, under the name '''Hiroto Wada. He joins the choir club as their pianist, though soon in the middle of the series, begins to start having more positive emotions as he actually gets to know the cures. Dekinai '(できない, ''Dekinai) Voiced by: Satomi Akesakahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satomi_Akesaka Dekinai is apart of the Heartache Organization, and is one of the most seen villains in the show. She is mostly bubbly and annoying, and a little too confident in herself, always pushing herself to the limit. She seems to be the only person Hitori can actually tolerate at times, and are close. While Dekinai is above all, loud and annoying, deep down is someone who doesn't want to deal with anything, and is very discouraging, swimming in her own despair. She feels like she's never able to do anything right most of the times, and is actually more of a downer. '''Yaru(やる, Yaru) Voiced by: Hosoya Yoshimasahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yoshimasa_Hosoya Yaru is a deceiving boy apart of Heartache Organization. He's mostly seen with Dekinai when he summons Grief Eaters, as he isn't the strongest. He acts a little flirty and while weak, is smart, able to make out strategies and plans easily. He can motivate himself all the time, and thinks over things thoroughly. He's probably the smartest in Heartache org, if you don't count the ones who run the whole thing. Yokubo (欲望, Yokubō) Voiced by: ?? Yokubo is the the one who created Grief Eaters. He's the main man of Heartache organization. and was also the one who created it too. He's heartless and cold, showing no expression. Other Characters Fukao, Tachi '(深尾太一, ''Fukao Tachi) Voiced by: Makoto Ishiihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makoto_Ishii Tachi is one of Kotori's best friends. They met in elementary, and was the first person to be kind to her. He's out-going and humorous like her, and get along well. They sometimes have ridiculous fights, but make amends in the end. If not being with Ai, then Kotori and Tachi almost always hang out together. He's the captain of the soccer team. He's one of the first people to find out about the pretty cures identities, and plays a important role in the series. 'Ichikawa, Momoko '(市川桃子, Ichikawa, Momoko) Voiced by: ''Sora Amamiyahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sora_Amamiya Momoko is a quiet girl in a different class from Ai and Kotori, and is one of Tachi's friends. She seems skittish and shy, but can pack a big punch when angered. Most girls don't really like her because she's a little popular with boys. When out of school, she works at a cafe in a town not to far from Purari, which her aunt runs. She lives with Ai for a short period of time due to her home not being stable to live in. '''Inoue, Arata '(井上新, Inoue, Arata) Voiced by: ?? Arata is one of Tachi and Kotori's friends, who's on the soccer team with them. He's a very kind and warming person, though easily gets flustered and annoyed when he's teased. He seems to like Momoko a lot. He easily accepts people for who they are, with their gender, race, likes/dislikes, etc. not mattering to him. 'Kujira, Miyuki '(くじらユキ, Kujira Miyuki) Voiced By:?? Miyuki is Ai's sister, and Princess of Illumine Castle. 'Kujira, Kanon '(くじら花音, Kujira Kanon) 'Queen Yuuta/Kujira, Yuuta '(女王雄太/くじらミ雄太, Queen Yuuta, Kujira Yuuta) 'Enomoto, Ringo '(榎本リンゴ, Enomoto Ringo) 'Enomoto, Gou '(榎本剛, Enomoto Gou) 'Enomoto, Kaze '(榎本風, Enomoto Kaze) '''Kita, Mimi Kita, Kento Fukoda, Nana Fukada, Sai Items Aura Mist '''- The device they use to transform. It starts out as a round bottle with their theme color with buttons on the sides. They shout, "Aura Go! (Blissful, Energetic, Balanced, Hopeful, or Precure) Change! It becomes a small bag with a bow on the side of their belt when in transformation. '''Bliss Bow - A white bow and arrow that's Cure Bliss's weapon. Energy Axe '''- A 4 foot green axe that's Cure Energy's weapon. '''Balanced Scythe - And Silver and Black Scythe that's Cure Balance's weapon. 'Hope Staff '- A light pink and white staff that's Cure Hope's weapon. Locations 'Purari '(プラり, purari) ''- A town located in Japan. It's a town with lively people and places, though feels darker once Grief Eaters invade their town. '''Shimeko Junior High '(しめこ中学校, Shimeko Chūgakkō) - ''A middle school Ai, Kotori, Sayuri, Puri, and Kuro attend. It's known for it's successful students and outstanding test scores.There's also a Shimeko school for elementary and High School students, in which Elli attends. '''Illumine Castle '(明るくする 城 Illumine Shiro) - Or Illumine Kingdom. It's the homeland of Ai, and is very flow like and calm. The Kingdom is filled with warm colors and people, along with fairies and animals. It's very well guarded and protected. 'Monochrome City '(モノクローム 都市, Monokurōmu Toshi) A city Kuro stayed at before she came to Illumine Kingdom for safety. It's a place of corruption, destroyed by Grief Eaters. The population is low, but there are still people there who are trying to fix it again. It's only mentioned in this series. Trivia * Aura Pretty Cure! Is the first fanseries made by CureHydra. * Aura Pretty Cure has dark themes, as it includes the genre tragedy and the loss of losing someone in the series. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:CureHydra Category:Aura Pretty Cure Category:Music Themed Series Category:Fan Series